


Careful

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wished she would learn to be more careful.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Careful  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 278  
>  **Summary:** Spike wished she would learn to be more careful.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 19](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2473553.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/973411/973411_original.jpg)

Smoke from the cigarette that hung in Spike’s mouth billowed around him as he watched her give a roundhouse kick to the vampire’s chest sending it flying backwards. His eyes widened as the vampire recovered and pounced on Buffy. 

As she spun out of the vampire’s grasp and quickly plunged her stake into his chest Spike breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute there he'd been positive she was going to get hurt.

_Damn it._ That was a close one. He really wished she’d be more careful. "You okay?" Spike looked her up and down as he searched for any sign of cuts, bruises or blood on her body. 

Buffy barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. Since they had admitted their feelings to each other Spike had been more cautious where she was concerned. He'd become her constant companion. Wherever she was he would be there too, including patrolling and it was all starting to be a bit much.

“I’m still the slayer, Spike.” She took a step closer. “You’re going to have to let me do what I have to.”

Spike pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground. Now that he had won her love there was no way he was ever going to let anything happen to her. “Then you’re going to have to get used to me being wherever you are.” He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight. “Get used to it, Slayer.” Spike growled as he lowered his head until their lips were mere inches apart. “You’re stuck with me.”

A purr rumbled deep in her chest as Spike’s lips met hers.


End file.
